


The Outsiders

by ShieldAgents56



Category: The Outsiders - S. E. Hinton
Genre: F/M, Mention of Cherry Valence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 17:48:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1826890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShieldAgents56/pseuds/ShieldAgents56
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Story continues during the scene where Dallas visits both Johnny and Ponyboy at Jay Mountain. </p><p>(Wrote this a while back and decided to publish it)</p><p>Characters are not mine (except Imani..which is me...hi..) All other characters owned by S.E. Hinton.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Jay Mountain Visit

**Author's Note:**

> Story continues during the scene where Dallas visits both Johnny and Ponyboy at Jay Mountain.

 

 

                Dallas slammed the door of Buck’s T-Bird and I climbed out too, shutting the passenger side door. “You sure they’re up here?” I asked Dally, searching around. He peeked in through a small opening in the church, and then jogged around. I followed him as he walked around, peeking inside. Then, he swung open the door and I saw Ponyboy and Johnny sleeping on the church pews. They both looked skinny and I noticed that they had cut their hair. Dallas hovered over Ponyboy and slapped his face a bit.

“Hey Blondie.” He said and grinned. “Wake up Johnny.” Johnny woke up with a hasty start and it took Ponyboy a minute to figure out everything. “Hey Dallas!” “How’ve you been Dal?” I leaned against the church wall and watched as both boys fired one question after another to Dallas, who was lighting up a cigarette. “Is the fuzz after us?” “How’s Soda and Darry?” “Whoa hey. One at a time.” Dallas blew a smoke ring in my direction and I blew the smoke away. “You guys hungry? You wanna grab somethin’ to eat? I’m starving.” “You’re starving?” Ponyboy exclaimed. “Try baloney for two weeks.” Johnny grumbled and Dallas laughed. “Hey Pony. Got a letter for you.” Dallas said and pulled a note out from the inside of his jacket. “Who’s it from?” Pony asked, opening the letter. “The President stupid. It’s from Soda.” I walked over to Johnny and sat on the pew across from him. His hair was shorter and his bangs were gone. He noticed my staring and asked, “What?” I leaned over a bit and ran my fingers through his hair. “Your hair’s shorter. And your bangs are gone.” He smirked a bit and started biting his nails. “We had to cut our hair. Couldn’t match the paper.” He said.

“Smart move Johnnycake.” He smiled and Ponyboy said, “How come you got hauled in Dal?” I chuckled and Dallas flashed a wink at me before saying, “Ah those boys at the station know me by now. I kinda let it slip that you guys was headed-get this-“He chuckled and scanned us all over before saying, “Texas. Texas man.” He chuckled and put out his cigarette. “But seriously, you guys wanna grab something?” “Yeah man.” Johnny said.

                Dallas pulled into the parking lot of a Dairy Queen. I grabbed Dallas’s black leather jacket and pulled it on. “Why are you putting that on?” Ponyboy asked. “We gotta stay hidden.” I said and Dallas handed Ponyboy and I two barbecue sandwiches and fries, along with two Cokes. As we ate and drank, Dallas was talking about the fuzz and how everyone was missing us and the boys back home.

Dallas then said, “We’re havin an outfit with the Soc’s. That one you killed had a lot of friends. They’ve been comin around our turf a lot. They almost got Imani back there.” Ponyboy looked at me and I sipped at my Coke. “Course Shorty held them all off with her lil red switch.” I flicked the back of Dallas’s head and giggled. “That’s right. Soc’s underestimate me.” I said and bit into the last of my barbecue sandwich.

“Oh I didn’t tell you. We got a spy.” “Spy?” Johnny asked. “Yeah. That redhead we saw at the drive in. What was her name?” Johnny’s eyes went wide and he turned to Ponyboy as they both said, “Cherry Valance?” “That’s the girl. Man she sure does hate me. I offered to buy her a Coke and she told me where to go in very polite terms.” Dallas sighed and sipped at his Coke before saying, “They play skins. Though I wouldn’t mind a heater.” “Dal you kill people with heaters.” Ponyboy said. “You kill them with switchblades too.” Dally said. I watched Johnny and, through a mouthful of French fries and a swing of his Coke, he said, “We’re going back.” Dallas stared at him as if he couldn’t believe it. “I’m sorry what?” He asked. “We’re going back. It ain’t fair for Soda and Darry to worry about Ponyboy. We’ll give you all the money and the heater so you won’t get in trouble Dal.” Johnny said. All the while Dallas was muttering, “No. No.” Johnny was quiet for a bit and then said, “I suppose my parents aren’t worried about me?” “The gang’s worried about you Johnny.”

“Dal. I asked if my parents were worried.” Johnny demanded. “No Johnny they’re not.” Dallas said. “Johnny my Mom cares as much as she does for me as Dallas’s dad does. You know that. My Mom is exactly like your parents. An abusive screaming drunk that beat me whenever she got the chance.” I said. All three boys looked at me and I sipped at my Coke. “You think my old man cares if I’m locked up or dead in the street?” Dallas shouted and I noticed how quiet Ponyboy was through all of this.


	2. Hospital

“You idiot.” I murmured, punching Ponyboy playfully in the arm. He gave me a weak smile, bright against his smoke colored skin.

Johnny, Ponyboy, and I were in Buck’s T-Bird with Dallas behind the wheel, when we saw that the church was on fire. A crowd of people were standing outside it. “The children!” A woman was screaming. Suddenly, Ponyboy bolted out of the car. After a few seconds, Johnny ran after and I followed. We got into the church through a window. Flames were all around us and the heat was awful. Smoke clouded my vision and I heard kids screaming.

“Guys back here!” I managed to shout. Dallas was outside of the window screaming at us to get out and leave the kids. Kids were huddled in the corner and Ponyboy picked one up-only to be bitten. “Ow!” I would’ve laughed, but the smoke had filled my lungs and made it hard to laugh, let alone breathe. Johnny, Pony, and I placed all the kids out of the window to Dallas. As the final kid was being tossed out, Pony climbed out of the window and I followed suit. The roof was collapsing. “Johnny get out!!” I shouted. But he wasn’t fast enough. The roof tumbled down in a heap of flames and all I heard was Johnny’s screams and Dallas shouting,“Johnny!!” before I blacked out.

I woke up in the hospital room just as the doctors were explaining something to Ponyboy. Once the doctor was gone, I nudged him. “What’s up?” “Dallas is ok. Broken arm.” I scoffed. “Course.” Silence for a bit before I asked, “And Johnny?” He sighed. “Doc wouldn’t tell me.” I huffed.

“If you ever do anything stupid like that again, I swear I’m leaving you to burn.” I said and he chuckled. I ruffled his hair and a man came over. He was a heavy set man with black rimmed glasses and a doughy face. “Some boys are here. Say they’re your brothers.” Ponyboy shot up and I saw Darry and Soda rushing over. Ponyboy ran toward Soda and tackled him into a hug. I smiled and rested my head back against the wall.

“Where’s your family?” The man asked. “Don’t know. Don’t really have one.” I said and shrugged. It wasn’t wrong. I truly didn’t have a family.  A few police officers walked over to Ponyboy, Darry and Soda. One of them sat beside me. “Were you with the two boys in the church?” I nodded. “Yeah. Are we in trouble?” “Well you’re fine but-“He stopped and his eyes scanned me over. “Are you Imani Brooks by any chance?” I sat up slowly. “Yeah? What’s it to you?” I asked slowly. He stood up and tapped one of the other cops on the shoulder. He muttered something and they both looked at me. Ponyboy must’ve noticed something was wrong because he got out of Darry’s grip and walked over to me asking the cops if everything was ok.

“Everything’s fine. Just that these girl’s mother filed a missing person’s case for her 2 years ago. We kept trying to find her, but gave up after 7 months. We all thought she was dead.” “Yeah. Like my Mom would file missing persons. Which neighbor did it?” I scoffed and crossed my arms over my chest. “Your Mom filed it.” “Nice to know she wasn’t too fucked up to actually pick up a phone.” I muttered. Then, through the small silence, I said, “I’m going to see Dallas.”

                “So they finally got you huh kid?” Dallas asked. He was lying shirtless in the hospital bed, a cast over his arm. “Guess so. Fuzz recognized me. Apparently my Mom filed the report.” I scoffed and clasped my hands together.

I sat on Dally’s bedside and, to change the subject I asked, “How ya feelin?” He scoffed and sat up in the bed. “Man they won’t let me smoke in this joint.” “Stop grumbling Dal. Doc says you’ll be out in a few days.” “A few days are too long.” He said and licked his lips. “You gonna fight in the rumble?” I asked. Although Dallas had been through a lot, a broken arm wasn’t gonna stop him from a rumble. “Course.” He said and in a hushed whisper he said, “Just gotta find the perfect way to get out.” I shook my head with a smile. “Same ol Dallas.” I muttered and he chuckled.

“You’re still wearin my jacket kid.” “Want it back?” I asked and he shook his head. “And stop callin me kid. I’m a year older than you.” He smiled and after a moment of silence, he huffed, flopping his head back onto his pillow. “Are you gonna go back home?” He asked. His gaze was faced toward the ceiling, but his words were directed toward me. I sighed. “Probably. But I’m almost 18. My birthday is in a month. So I might have to go back…” I said and I didn’t notice it until I felt Dallas’s hand on mine that I was clutching the bed sheets.

“You’re gonna be ok kid.” Dallas said and I nodded. “Thanks Dal.” I whispered. A nurse knocked on the door frame and said, “Visiting hours are over.” Dallas huffed and I stood. “I’ll see you tomorrow Dallas.” “You better.” I smiled and walked out of the hospital room. I figured on visiting Johnny, but decided against it. Ponyboy, Darry, and Sodapop had already left, leaving me on my own.

As I walked into the cold air, I thought about everything that has happened. Dally and Johnny in the hospital, my parents filing a missing persons. It was all too crazy. But I wasn’t going back. I kicked at some rocks as I walked down the train tracks. I wasn’t leaving everyone behind, especially Dallas. Dallas, Johnny, and I have kicked it off since day 1, when I bet Dally 50 bucks that I could beat him in darts and Johnny a Coke if I beat him in a game of pool. I won against both boys and we hit it off. We were tight knit, always looking out for each other. Dallas, Johnny, and I were the family we never had. I stopped. An abandoned train car was in sight. I walked over to it and climbed in. Huddling into a dark corner, I curled into a ball and fell asleep.


	3. Early Morning Visit

                                                                

                It was early. The morning haze was breaking in as I walked. My stomach growled uneasily and I noticed Two-Bit and Steve walking to Pony’s. Two-Bit was the first to notice me, running over and hugging me as if I had risen from the dead.

“Two-Bit…can’t breathe!” I strangled out and he instantly let go. “Where’ve you been Shorty?” Steve asked jokingly, but I heard the relief and joy in his voice. I smiled and shrugged. “Around.” We walked into the Curtis home and Two-Bit shouted, “Anyone home?”

“In here! Don’t slam the door.” Ponyboy shouted. Steve, just to piss off Pony, slammed the door. Two-Bit walked over to the side door opening of the kitchen and Steve into the other. Then, Two-Bit grabbed Ponyboy by the waist and swung him around. Eggs flew onto the floor and I laughed. “Can you wait for me to put breakfast down before you go swinging me around all over the country?” Ponyboy asked. “Aw c’mon Pony.” I said and smirked as Two-Bit scanned him over. “Look at the blonde headed monkey!”

I laughed and helped Steve clean up the egg off the floor. “How you like being called a hero?” Steve grumbled, handing Ponyboy the paper. “A what?” Pony asked and snatched the paper from Steve. “A hero. Big shot even.”

                Two-Bit, Ponyboy, and I walked into the hospital. We walked toward Johnny’s room and I walked in first, knocking softly on the doorframe. “Hi Johnny.” I whispered and took a seat beside him. “Hey.” He whispered throatily. He was lying on his stomach, back covered in black and red blotches and his breathing was ragged. It made my heart hurt and brought a few tears to my eyes.

“They treat you ok huh?”  Two-Bit asked. “Fine.” Johnny gasped. “No hair grease though.” He took time to say each word, channeling his breathing. “Don’t talk too much.” I said and fought the urge to rest my hand on his back. “The book. Can you-get another?” He gasped and I turned to Ponyboy who said, “He’s talking about another copy of Gone with the Wind. Think there was one in the downstairs drugstore.” Two-Bit stood up and said, “Don’t go anywhere.” He walked out and the only thing was the beeping of heart monitors and Johnny’s ragged breathing. “The rumble’s tonight.” I said just to break the silence. “First time you and Dal won’t be in it.” Ponyboy said. I nodded in agreement.

Ponyboy’s POV

                Imani led the way to the bus stop, sitting on the bench. Her black hair grazed her neck and I sat beside her, resting my head on her shoulder. She looked down at me and then up at Two-Bit. “Hey Pony you don’t look so good.” Two-Bit commented. “I’m fine.” I said. “Bull.” She said and put her hand on my forehead. “You seem warm.” She said. “Maybe you shouldn’t be in the rumble.” Two-Bit said. “C’mon Two-Bit. Don’t tell Darry.” I begged and Two-Bit sighed, running his fingers through his hair.

We climbed onto the bus and I looked out of the window, Two-Bit beside me and Imani behind us. Imani was a pretty 18 year old. Too pretty to be a greaser in my opinion. Dark brown skin, shiny black hair that was always soft. A nice laugh, good smile. She understood every problem and tried to help in the best way she could. Honestly, she was a combination of the gang rolled into one. Two-Bit’s humor, Soda’s outlook on life, Dallas’s and Steve’s hatred, my love of books, and Johnny’s innocent look and quiet demeanor at times. She also had something of Darry’s, but I just couldn’t put my finger on what exactly it was. I knew 2 of the guys in our gang had a crush on her; one of them being Soda and the other Two-Bit. Imani had completed all three years of high school, but couldn’t afford college. I enjoyed having Imani around. She wasn’t like other greaser girls, although she did curse like most of them did. But she also knew when to stop and become serious in a conversation. She could easily become a Soc girl, with the right clothes.

The bus stopped and we got out and started walking to a local diner. As we were about to walk inside, a blue Mustang pulled up and about 4 Soc’s got out. I tensed a bit and Two-Bit said, “No jazz before the rumble.” “We know.” I recognized one of them as Randy. “I wanna talk to you.”

                I walked out of the bathroom and surveyed the scene. Darry had on his blue jeans and black shirt that showed off his muscles. Steve and Soda were playing cards and Imani was on the couch asleep. How she managed to be asleep with all the loud music and yelling, I’ll never know. She yawned and Soda and Steve’s heads turned from their card game toward her. She was still wearing Dallas’s leather jacket from the church.

She yawned again and sat up slowly, stretching and patting down her hair. She rubbed her eyes and looked around the room in a dazed state. Then, with a sigh, she stood and stretched again. She gave a lazy two fingered wave to Soda and Steve and smiled sleepily at me. “How long have I been out?” She asked walking toward Soda and draping her arms around his neck. “Long enough.” Darry said and Imani made an “Hm” sound, resting her chin on Soda’s head. Two-Bit walked in and asked, “We all ready for the rumble?” “Heck yeah!” Steve shouted. “You guys are insane.” Imani said giggling.

She walked over to Darry and hugged him without warning. We were all a bit shocked. “I want all of you to come back alright?” She asked staring us all down. “C’mon Imani. You know us.” Two-Bit said and she hugged him. “Exactly. That’s why I need all of you to come back safe.” She sighed and stuffed her hands in to the pockets of Dally’s leather jacket. “You guys are family…the only family I’ve got. I just…” Her voice faltered and she sniffled, looking down. “I mean with Dally and Johnny in the hospital…I just…can’t bear to think of losing any of you…” It was in that moment I realized, and what pretty much the gang realized. Imani never truly had a home. Never really had a family until she found us. And to her, the thought of losing any of us killed her. Darry instantly pulled her into a hug. “We’ll all be fine. I promise.” She nodded and wiped her tears away. “Now go. Beat them Soc’s.”


	4. End

I walked into the house, everything in my body feeling numb. I heard Imani talking to someone and looked around. Soda was lying on Imani’s lap and she was wiping blood off Steve’s hand. The house was quiet and I noticed Darry slam down the home phone. “Ponyboy where the hell have you been?” Imani stood up and walked toward me.

“Ponyboy thank God you’re ok!” She shouted and hugged me gently, what with all the cuts and bruises along with my tattered shirt. I willed myself not to cry in her arms. She pulled away and looked at me, confused. “Pony…what’s the matter?” I walked past her, surveying everyone in the room. Swallowing hard, I said, “Johnny’s dead.” Everyone’s face fell and I looked at Imani. She was looking down at the ground, hands deep in Dally’s leather jacket. “Dally…he ran out of the hospital…” I jumped at the feel of someone brushing against me. It was Two-Bit, who said, “Hey Pony” in a soft voice. The phone rang and Darry answered it. “Hello…where are you?” Darry’s voice was frantic. Then, he hung up the phone. “Dally robbed a convenience store and the fuzz are after him.” Imani was the first one out of the door and we all followed suit. We ran to the lot and saw Dally on top of a hill. Then, he pulled out the gun and instantly I remembered his words in Winderixville. _“It ain’t loaded, but it sure does help a bluff.”_ The police gunshots rang through the air. “Dally!!” Imani screamed and, despite our warnings, she ran toward his body.

Imani’s POV

                I collapsed in front of Dally, the tears already pouring down my cheeks. “Damnit Dal…why’d you have to do this?” I whispered, pulling his hair back. His coat was stained with blood and his skin was pale. I grabbed his hand and it was cold. “Damnit Dal…not you…not you and Johnny too.” I whispered through my tears. He was already dead before I ran over there and I knew it too. Then, letting his hand go, I cried. I cried. The tears wouldn’t stop pouring and I couldn’t stop shaking. I threw my arms over his body and cried into his bloodied chest. Instantly, my mind flashed to all of the good times I had with Dally and Johnny. While the gang and I were all pretty close, both Johnny and Dally were closer to me than I knew. My chest burned with my nonstop crying and I wanted to scream. I heard footsteps, but didn’t bother looking up. Sniffling, I wiped away my tears, but didn’t look to see who it was. “Imani c’mon.” Soda said softly, and crouched down to my level. “I can’t leave him Soda…” Soda wrapped a comforting arm around my shoulders.

“I know. B-But we gotta go…” I realized that all of the boys had left and it was just me, Soda, and Dally. I pulled my knees up to my chest and sniffled. We sat there in silence. “You know Soda,” I said after a few minutes. “Dally and Johnny was the only family I had.” I looked at him. “Don’t get me wrong all you guys are family too. But Dal and Johnny….we all connected you know?” Soda nodded. “Didn’t have families so we all stuck together…I just lost my family…” I bit my lip, hard enough to taste blood. I stood up and walked with Soda back to the Curtis house. A police car was parked out front and I saw Darry and Two-Bit and Steve talking to the police officer. A woman stood there wearing a yellow sweater and had frizzled black hair. I stopped dead in my tracks. “What’s wrong?” Soda asked. “My Mom…” was all I whispered. Soda grabbed my hand and squeezed it. We walked slowly toward the police car. Two-Bit noticed Soda and me and quickly rushed over. I know he was about to say something, but stopped. Darry noticed me and rushed over along with Steve. The cop and my Mom did too.

“Imani…” My Mom whispered and took a small step towards me. I tensed and slowly let go of Soda’s hand. Walking past my mother, I turned to face the cop. “Do I have to go?” “Yes. Since you’re still a minor.” Not looking at my Mom, I turned to the boys. Their faces were sad. No. More than that. They looked defeated. Crushed. Broken. I walked up to them and tried not to cry, for the sake of them. The front door of the Curtis house opened and Ponyboy walked outside, looking confused. The blood and dirt on his face was cleaned, but the bruises and cuts were there. He had pulled on a white shirt, but didn’t change his pants. He walked toward us and looked at Darry. His confusion made me bite my lip hard. “We have to go.” The police officer said. “Go where?” Ponyboy asked and looked at me. Unable to speak, I cried all over again. Darry pulled me into a strong hug and I cried into his shoulder. To think that I had lost Dally and Johnny and to top it off I’m losing the gang too.

I felt Soda’s arms, the Two-Bit’s, Steve’s, until we were all wrapped in a hug. “I’m coming back to all of you I promise.” I whispered. We slowly untangled ourselves and, reluctantly, I walked toward the police car. I looked back to the boys and I said, “I promise…I’m coming back.” They all nodded and I got into the police car. My Mom sat up front with the cop and I looked back at them. As the car started, I heard Ponyboy shouting but couldn’t make out the words. Then, as the car started, I saw Ponyboy chasing after it. Sodapop followed after him but Steve and Two-Bit caught him. Darry got Ponyboy and I felt tears fall down my cheeks. “I’ll be back…” I whispered.

*A Year Later*

Sodapop’s POV

                It was a slow day at the DX. Steve leaned against one of the gas pumps, fiddling with a crowbar. I leaned against another gas pump, sipping at a bottle of Coke. I noticed Two-Bit and Ponyboy walking over. “Hey Two. Hey Pony.” I said and we walked into the shop. I handed Ponyboy the Coke I had and he gulped it down. “Glory Pony.” I said and he blushed a bit. I grinned and rubbed his shoulder. “Where you two going?” I asked. “How’d you figure we’d be going somewhere?” Two-Bit asked, lighting up a smoke. “Cause you always are.” Steve said and I turned to Two-Bit. Before he could say a word, a shiny black 1967 Chevy Impala strolled in. Two-Bit let out a long whistle and Ponyboy looked shell shocked. “Soc?” Steve asked.

“Doubt it. They know not to come around here.” I said and we all watched as the car door opened. “Wonder who this guy thinks he is.” Two-Bit said hotly. Someone got out and the car door slammed shut. A girl stood there, grinning. “Actually Two I’m a girl. And no Steve. You know damn well I’m not a Soc.” I instantly ran up to her and hugged her, twirling her around in my arms. She laughed and hugged me tight. “Nice to know someone missed me.” Ponyboy hugged her too and she smiled. “Told you guys I’d be back.”


End file.
